With the improvement of science and technology and the development of image processing technology, the mobile terminal (such as smart-phone and personal digital assistant) has increasingly obvious progress at taking pictures. There is not only image processing software for processing automatic white balance (AWB), but also a technology of automatic white balance directed to face (FACEAWB).
However, in practice, the calculated result of AWB is quite different between an image taken when there is a human face and an image taken when there is no human face. The calculated result of AWB of an image to be taken will be significantly changed when the image is switched between a state where there is a human face and a state there is no human face. As a result, during such switching, the color of the image may be changed suddenly, causing a bad user experience.